Classroom
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *ONESHOT* When professor Sesshomaru catches one of his exceptional students sleeping in class, he decides some 'private' study time is in order. Sess/Kags AU


Title: Classroom

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #25 - One More Time

Rating: Adult+

Word Count: 2,553

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

A/N: This dirty little oneshot seriously had me all weirded out for some reason… So yeah, enjoy! :runs and hides:

**CLASSROOM**

Sesshomaru continued his afternoon lecture, glancing from face to face as he usually did to make sure his students were paying attention. That's when his gaze landed on her; Kagome Higurashi was once again sound asleep, her head resting on her folded arms on her desk. It was the fourth time in half a dozen classes, and he was beginning to get annoyed. She always turned in perfect work and somehow managed to get amazingly detailed notes that never matched anyone else's; so he had let her sleeping in class slide, but he could only tolerate so much. The last twenty minutes of class passed quickly as he dealt out the homework for the week.

"Alright, you guys can go," he announced, leaning back against the white board on the wall behind him and rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt to his elbows. "Have a good weekend and I expect to be impressed with your essays next Friday."

As the classroom cleared it was filled with the typical chatter of college students who were leaving their last class of the day before the weekend. Sesshomaru watched as Sango, Kagome's friend, nudged her shoulder to wake her. Kagome woke instantly, blinking against the bright florescent lights. She politely hid a yawn behind her hand, then started gathering her things to leave. Sango waited patiently and then the two started down the steps and towards the door. Sesshomaru gave Kagome an appreciative once over. She was wearing a formfitting white low-cut shirt that left nothing to the imagination. He could easily make out the lacy pattern on her half-cup bra underneath it. Her long tan legs were all but completely exposed thanks to the deep red pleated skit she wore and simple low-top Converse.

"Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru said, tearing his eyes from her body and folding his arms across his chest. "I'd like to have a word with you."

Kagome and Sango shared an 'uh-oh' look before Sango whispered that she'd meet Kagome back at their dorm room. Kagome stepped towards Sesshomaru's desk with her bright blue eyes locked on his golden ones. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked. He always did, but there was just something that made him look extra impressive when he wore black. Maybe it was the contrast with his long silvery hair, or the way it made his eyes seem darker.

"Yes professor?" Kagome asked sweetly, stopping a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

"Today marks the fourth time I've caught you sleeping in my class," he said with a frown. "I haven't said anything to you before because you're an exceptional student, but I feel this is becoming a habit for you."

"I know, it's just-"

"I'm not interested in an excuse, I just don't want it to happen again."

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Normally in this kind of situation I would assign an extra assignment," He pushed away from the white board and moved closer to her. "However, in your case if you assure me that it won't happen again, I'll let you off with just this warning."

"I promise," Kagome said quickly, casually reaching out to touch his arm. "It won't happen again. Not even once."

Sesshomaru nodded and motioned towards the door. "You can go."

Kagome gave a quick bob of her head, letting her hand slip from his arm, and walked towards the door. Sesshomaru watched her leave, or more appropriately, watched her short skirt sway as she left. Once she disappeared though the doorway he let out a frustrated sigh. Fridays were always the worst for him. His afternoon class would drag on and on, with him finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes off of her. Every once and awhile he would catch Kagome looking at him, a tiny smile pulling at her lips and he'd give her the slightest of smiles back, before quickly moving his attention onto another student. It was every professor's nightmare having a student that you were attracted to. As he grabbed a stack of papers off of the tiny steel desk next to him, he silently chided himself for once again focusing on her. Papers in hand, he headed out the door of the classroom and down the vacant halls towards his private office. Once inside he tossed the papers on his desk, loosening his tie as he stepped around it and sat down heavily in his chair. He tilted his head back, lacing his fingers behind his head, and closed his eyes with another weary sigh. There was a knock on the door and without looking up he said, "Come in."

The door opened slowly. "Professor?"

He sat up, knowing that voice well. "Yes, Miss Higurashi?"

"I, um, was thinking that it's not really fair for you to just let me off with a warning," Kagome said hesitantly, stepping further into the office, letting the door close behind her.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her, "Really? I don't believe I've ever had a student tell me that before. And just what did you have in mind for your punishment?" He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the top of his desk.

"Well, I don't really think that's for me to decide." Kagome smiled coyly.

Sesshomaru grinned and stood, moving around his desk and leaned against it. "I'm sure you could think of something…_creative_, if you put your mind too it."

The way he had said it made Kagome's cheeks flush. Was he coming onto her? She decided to test her newly formed theory.

"Maybe I could make up the class time in sort of a private study session?"

Sesshomaru smirked, showing the slightest amount of fang with the expression. "That sounds fitting."

"Um," Kagome began hesitantly, wondering if she was imagining the look he was giving her. "I have some free time right now." Sesshomaru's smirk widened into a cocky smile and Kagome quickly added, "If that works for you."

"That's fine."

"Then I'll run and get my books real quick." Kagome said with a timid smile, having lost some of her nerve in the situation, and turned towards the door.

As she pulled open the door, Sesshomaru walked up behind her and placed one hand on the door, closing it. His other hand glided across her thigh and up to rest on her hip.

"Professor?" Kagome asked craning her neck to glance at him.

Sesshomaru smiled his most seductive smile as his hand moved from her hip to turn the lock on the door. He wrapped both hands around her stomach and pulled her back into him.

"Professor," Kagome breathed. "We really shouldn't."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you," he whispered as he moved her long dark hair to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck.

Sesshomaru's hands moved up Kagome's stomach to her breasts and he began to massage them through her shirt. He leaned his body against hers and she could feel his cock hardening against her ass. His breath was warm against her skin as his kisses moved to the side of her neck, and then to her ear.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Sesshomaru said in a heavy voice before nipping at her earlobe.

Kagome's only reply was a tiny moan as his hands continued to massage her breasts. His hands stopped after a few seconds and he turned her around to face him, his eyes locking on hers, looking for any sign of objection. The only thing he found was lust. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss, their tongues explored one another's mouths aggressively. All Sesshomaru could think about was how good she tasted, how soft her skin was, how badly he wanted her, _needed _her. He pulled back from her, leaving Kagome breathless as gripped her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it onto the floor. Sesshomaru kissed the side of her mouth, before bending to kiss the top of her breasts as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He slid the straps off of her shoulders, before slipping it off completely and tossing it to the floor. His head bent lower and he took one of her breasts into his mouth. Kagome gasped and her fingers dug into his shoulder as he gently pulled one taut nipple between his teeth, then let go and flicked it with his tongue. Sesshomaru's hand slipped from Kagome's hip and found its way under her skirt and between her thighs. He could feel her wetness through her panties and she shuttered against him when he rubbed his thumb over her clit in a circular motion.

"Professor," Kagome whimpered and clung to Sesshomaru as his thumb began moving in ever faster circles.

His hand stilled suddenly, leaving Kagome panting and wanting more. His mouth found hers again as he began blindly directing her towards his desk. Kagome's hands pulled Sesshomaru's tie loose, then she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, helping him out of it before he tossed it across the room. Kagome's butt hit the desk and Sesshomaru slipped one arm behind her back to keep her from falling onto it. He leaned over the desk and with one swipe of his arm, books and un-graded papers fell to the floor. Sesshomaru gently guided Kagome to lay back on the desk, his hands sliding down her sides and under her skirt once more before he pushed it up. He hooked his fingers on either side of her panties and slid them down her legs, discarding them. His thumb found her sensitive clit once more before he slid one finger, then two into her wet snatch. His fingers moved in a steady rythim as he pressed harder on her clit.

"Mmh," Kagome moaned, her eyes clenching shut.

Though his cock was already straining painfully against his slacks, Sesshomaru _had _to taste her. He knelt down and kissed his way from her knees up to her inner thighs, Kagome's legs spread wider instinctually as his hand moved from the apex of her thighs to her knee. He ran his tongue across the length of her slit before he positioned himself so that he could taste her fully. Kagome's body twisted as an uncontrolled moan escaped her lips. Sesshomaru's left hand slid up her stomach and gripped one of her breasts firmly before tweaking the nipple between his fingers, all the while his tongue continuing its assault on her. Kagome's mouth was open as if she was gasping for air, her eyes were shut tightly, and her hips began moving against his mouth. Sesshomaru pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, rubbing quickly, causing Kagome to reach out with one hand blindly. Her hand fisted in his long hair, pulling him closer and held him to her as she cried out her orgasm.

"Yes!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Sesshomaru continued to lap at her while she rode out the wave of her orgasm. Once Kagome had caught her breath, Sesshomaru got to his feet and gazed down at her, his eyes wild with desire.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, brushing his finger tips across her thigh.

Kagome blushed but propped herself up on one elbow while she reached for his pants. She began stroking his cock through the fabric of his slacks and his head fell back. He groaned. This was torture and pure ecstasy at the same time. He let her continue for a few seconds more before gently pushing her hand away so that he could unfasten his belt and unzip his pants. He pushed them from his hips, his rock hard cock happy to be free. Sesshomaru moved Kagome so that her ass was near edge of the desk and she could feel his cock press against her.

"Spread your legs," he instructed, his voice rough.

Kagome compiled and spread her legs, opening herself to him. He stepped closer and the head of his cock entered her just a fraction.

"Further," he said as his hands gripped her hips, supporting her as she moved.

Kagome scooted to the very edge of the desk, spreading her legs as far as they would go, moving further onto his cock. Sesshomaru pressed his hips forward and fully entered her. Kagome gasped at the feeling of him filling her and moaned when he began to move. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and looked down between her legs, watching as Sesshomaru slowly slid in and out of her. He slipped his arms under the backs of her knees to help support her and rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper. Kagome whimpered at the feeling of his thickness stretching her and had to lay back. Sesshomaru moved with slow, deliberate stokes, pushing Kagome so close to her next orgasm that she was panting.

"_Harder_," Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru obliged.

He reached across the desk and gripped its edge beside Kagome's head as he began to thrust faster, his chest pressed against hers. He had almost pushed Kagome half way across the desk before she came hard, crying out her rapture. Her body shook beneath him and Sesshomaru slowed his pace, almost completely pulling out before pushing back in slowly. They kissed, devouring one another like starving beasts, nipping and biting at each other. Sesshomaru withdrew himself and gripped Kagome's wrist, pulling her into a sitting position.

"I want you from behind," his voice was raspy, is breath quick.

Kagome slipped from the desk and turned on wobbly legs so that her back was to Sesshomaru. One hand slipped around her hip and the other pressed against her back, between her shoulder blades. Kagome gave into his silent wishes and bent over the desk, shivering with anticipation. Sesshomaru nudged her legs apart and stepped up behind her, entering her in one quick thrust.

"Ugh." A feminine grunt slipped from Kagome's lips with the force of his movement, her forehead falling against the hard wood of his desk.

Sesshomaru's hands ran lightly over her ass before he slid one hand around her pelvis and his fingers began rubbing against her clit. He began to thrust into her forcefully and Kagome moaned as another orgasm quickly built within her. Sesshomaru's breath was coming faster and shallower as he pounded into Kagome, his fingers moving franticly against her clit. Wanting them to finish together, Kagome began to press her hips back into Sesshomaru and took over rubbing her clit. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's hips tightly with both hands to the point that his claws were leaving marks.

"_Kagome_," Sesshomaru groaned her name, knowing he was close. He gripped her shoulders, pulling her back against him, holding her in place as he came.

The feeling of Sesshomaru's cock thickening as he came inside her sent Kagome over the edge with a wordless exclamation. Sesshomaru remained inside her for awhile, placing tender kisses down her back and across her shoulders. When Sesshomaru finally pulled out, Kagome couldn't move. Her body wouldn't respond and she continued to lay across the desk, panting for breath. Sesshomaru grinned and playfully slapped her ass before bending to pull up his pants.

"I'll count that as two classes worth of study time," he teased.


End file.
